The Room: Paper Mario Style
by lovsamonkesuncleyaya
Summary: 21 characters are stuck in a room and the last one in wins 10,000,000 dollars. Some people might give up on the game and quit. Or some might even be votedoff. This is my 3rd sequel to the room series. CHAPTER 6 IS UP.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my 4th fanfic. If you remember from last time, yoshi won the 10 million dollars and on the sonic version Charmy won the 10 million dollars. Who will be the next one to win the money?

Plot: So, the paper mario characters are competing in a challenge to win 10,000,000 dollars. At times there will be vote-offs and sometimes the characters might even quit. And the story takes place 2 years later after the game building blew up and Charmy running away. So now there is a new building and some of the paper mario characters wanted to win the grand prize so thy joined the game.  
What kind of torture will they be in for this time? Let's find out...

Day 1: Meeting the characters

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the game show where uh... people/characters/things/whatever they're called compete for the grand prize of 10 million dollars! ...So I'm told. Err I mean uh, wait what am I supposed to do next?" The host asked.

Everyone didn't say anything.

"Oh, I know! we're supposed to meet the characters! Yeah... ok we first off we have the pink, cute, smart, but sassy goomba... Goombella!" The host said.

"Wassup? I'm so exited to be here again! I've been on a gameshow like this before!" Goombella said in excitement.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have."

Pushes Goombella out of the way.

"Next we have the nervous, shy, but cool koopa... Koops!"

"Um, hi." koops said nervously.

"Sounds like a million laughs, Koops. Next we have the uh...wind spirit, Flurrie!"

"Yep, I'm gonna get the money so I'm gonna buy the most beautiful gems and necklaces in the world!" Flurrie yelled.

"Yeah, whatever. Anyways we have the short yoshi punk who's strong for his little body or whatever. Yoshi Jr!

"OMG! I'M ON A GAMESHOW! THIS IS LIKE THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED TO ME!!!!" Yoshi yelled.

"I'm sure it has. Next we have the ghosty girl, Vivian!"

"I'm not a ghost, I'm a shadow!" Vivian corrected.

"I'm sure you are. We also have Bobbery along with us!"

"When I get that booty, I am going to build the biggest ship in the world!" Bobbery said.

"Yeah, sure. Anyways, next we have the slutty robbing mouse, Ms. Mowz!"

"Hey take that back! I'm no slut!" Ms. Mowz.

"Sure, whatever. Next we have the braniac goomba... Goombario!"

"Would you like to buy 30 pounds, of mustard, some ketchup, and some barbeque sauce?" Goombario asked.

"Uhh...no thanks. Next we have Kooper and Bombette!"

"Hi!" Kooper yelled.

"My mommy's my best friend. shhhh!" Bombette said.

"I'm sure none of us wanted to hear that. Next we have Parakarry and Bow!"

"Hey, wait a minute, isn't this the building that got re-made because the building exploded 2 years ago.?" Parakarry asked.

"I wonder what caused it to blow up..." Bow said.

"Uh... we're not allowed to speak of that now. Next we have Watt and Sushi."

"What? What did he say?" Watt asked.

"Hey it's one of those bratty yoshi kids. Get him!" Sushi yelled.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!" Yoshi Jr yelled.

Sushi started chasing him all over the room.

"Oh brother. Next we have Lakilester and Kammy Koopa."

"Hey my name is Spike!SPIKE!" Spike yelled.

"Shut up! Who cares about your name! My name is beautiful however!" Kammy said.

"Pfff, yeah right, and cows can fly." Goombella said sarcastically.

"Shut up before I poulverize you!" Kammy yelled.

"Now, we have the pixl butterfly who appeard in Super Paper Mario, Tippi!"

"Hi guys..." Tippi said shyly.

"Next we have Bowser Jr!"

"Wait a minute! Bowser Jr isn't a paper mario character!" Bombette complained.

"Who cares? Just let me in!" Bowser Jr said.

"Next we have a star character! Twink!"

"Yay! I'm so happy to be here!" Twink excitingly said.

"Oh great, now we have 2 bratty kids here!" Kammy complained.

"Ah shut up!" Goombario said.

"Now we have the long worm, wiggler!"

"You guys should not get on my bad side! If you don't get on my bad side then we are going to have a fun time!" Wiggler smiled.

Everyone backed away from wiggler.

"Hold on! Wiggler isn't a paper mario character either!...is he?" Bombette complained yet again.

Wiggler's body started to turn red. Everyone knew he was about to get insanely mad since wiggler gets offended easily and doesn't like to be jumped on, hit, or even bothered. His body got really red then he started charging toward bombette!

"YIKES!" Bombette yelled as wiggler starting chasing her around.

"Oh jeez... but finally, we have Fly Guy!"

"Wooh!" Fly Guy wooted.

"hi propeller head!" Ms. Mowz teased.

"What did you just say to me!?" Fly Guy yelled as he started heading toward Ms. Mowz.

"Oh shoot!!" Ms. Mowz yelled as Fly Guy started chasing her.

"Great, just when I knew this room had gotten even crazier." Spike sighed.

"Ok so now we have 21 people here. Great! So here are the rules:

1. If you leave this room then you lose and don't win the money.

2. There will be vote-offs from time to time to say just make sure to remeber that.

3.NO KILLING OTHER PEOPLE! Or even injure them as well.

So have fun, and get use to it!"

Slams the door.

Everyone looked around the room and there was 4 beds, 2 chairs, a table, a ceiling fan, and a bathroom.

"I got dibs on bed!" Parakarry yelled.

"No way! I'm getting that bed!" Watt yelled.

Everyone rushed to the beds trying to claim them but people just kept on fighting for them.

The ones who eventually got their beds were: Koops (barely anyone was fighting for his bed), Wiggler (he got mad), Bobbery, (he kept blowing himself up), and Goombella (she kept headbonking people and trying to read them to death. AGHHHHH!!!)

"Looks like you guys are going to sleep on the floor!" Koops teased.

"This sucks! Now I won't even be warm at night!" yoshi complained.

"Too bad for you guys! I'll be sleeping on my broomstick in the air!" Kammy said.

"Hey! Give me that broomstick!" Fly Guy yelled as he was heading for it.

"No way!" Kammy said as she avoided Fly Guy.

"Oh well. Atleast the ground won't mess up my beatiful face." flurrie said vainly.

"She's so vain." Vivian whispered to Ms. Mowz.

"I know she thinks she is beautiful but she's just an ugly fat spirit. I doubt we can survive with her for more than 2 days." Ms. Mowz whispered back.

So they all kept on fighting and shouting and it was so crowded in the room that you'll most likely be squished in the crowd.

It was almost dinner time!

The host barges through the door.

"Dinner time!" He yelled.

"What's a dinner time?" Kooper asked.

"Please tell me you're joking." Goombella replied.

"So what's for dinner?" Bobbery asked.

"Mushrooms with a side of dandelion spuds!" He answered.

Everyone suddenly had a grossed out face.

"Um, I think we'll pass. hehe." Bow said.

"Are you sure? Well I'll just leave it here just in case!" The host smirked.

Slams the door.

Everyone looked at the huge plate with the mushrooms and dandelion spuds.

"YUCK! I can't believe they serve food like this!" Bowser Jr said.

"Oh come on guys it can't be that bad!" Twink said.

He tried one of the mushrooms and ate it.

"Hey! This is pretty good!" Twink smiled.

"Let me see that!" Kammy said while pushing others out of the way.

She tried one of the mushrooms like Twink did.

"Hey, the kid's right! This ain't bad after all!" Kammy said while eating some more mushrooms.

"Try the dandelion spuds!" Sushi said.

Kammy tried one of them and ate it. She then had a smile on her mouth telling that it's good.

"Holy guacemole! This stuff is great!" Kammy said while chomping down the spuds.

"I think I'm gonna get sick..." Tippi said.

"You're a pixl! You're not supposed to get sick are ya?" Goombario asked.

"Well, I'm a special pixl if you please." Tippi replied.

So after another couple of hours of talking and pacing around the room for no reason everyone started to get tired, so everyone lied down on their soft warm beds or on the cold hard floor.

End of Chapter!

So now we got the introduction to the characters. But will tomorrow be a better day? Find out in Chapter 2!

And here are the characters ages just for fun:

Goombella: 13

Koops: 13

Flurrie: 17

Yoshi: 10

Vivian: 15

Bobbery: 20

Ms. Mowz: 17

Goombario: 12

Kooper: 13

Bombette: 12

Parakarry: 16

Bow: 15

Watt: 14

Sushi: 16

Spike: 17

Kammy: 50

Bowser Jr: 11

Twink: 9

Wiggler: 15

Fly Guy: 14

Tippi: 13 (in pixl form) 


	2. Day 2

Day 2: The first vote off

Everyone had woken up early in the morning. Some of them forgot where they were so they kind of expected to wake up in their own room but instead they're in another room with 20 other people.

Barges through the door.

"Goodmorning!!!" The host yelled waking everyone up.

"AAH! Don't do that!" Goombella yelled back.

"Both of you shut up, I'm trying to sleep here." Kammy said.

"Yawn! What's for breakfast?" Koops asked.

"We're having chopped up plants, and some pop grass!" The host answered.

"Wait, what kind of breakfast is that?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know but we're having our first vote off today. So be ready!" He smiled.

Slams the door.

"Oh god, why must they serve us with dusgusting food?" Kooper said.

"Because they want to torture us." Fly Guy answered.

"I think they're just a playing a game with us..." Tippi replied.

"Hmm...a game within a game." Wiggler said.

"Hmm... my beatiful face seems a bit touchy. But I shouldn't care though." Flurrie said.

"Will you just shut up about your face already!?" Yoshi yelled.

"Why I never!" Flurrie yelled.

"Jesus christ she gets on my nerves." Yoshi whispered.

"I know, hopefully she'll get voted off first." Ms. Mowz whispered back.

"I'm so going to win that 10 million dollars. None of you can stop me! HAHAHA!" Bowser Jr yelled.

"Shut up baby bowser!" Bobbery yelled.

"Hey! Don't call me baby bowser! I hate being called that!" Bowser Jr yelled again.

"Whatever you say, baby Bowser." Goombario teased.

"AAH! STOP THAT!" Bowser Jr yelled again.

"Stop what, Baby Bowser?" Watt teased.

"I'm going to kill you in a minute!" Bowser Jr yelled again.

"Well, you better not touch my beautiful face!" Flurrie said.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone else yelled.

"Geez, she annoys the hell out of me." Parakarry said.

"Well, people are vain like that." Bow replied.

"I like rainbows!" Twink yelled.

Everyone backed away from Twink.

"I do not like this room one bit..." Bombette sighed.

"Does anyone have anyone have any carrots?" Sushi yelled.

"Sorry, I'm all out." Wiggler replied.

Goombella accidentaly bumped in to wiggler.

"Hey! Watch it!" Goombella yelled.

Wiggler then started to get red.

"Goombella, I think you should run!" Vivian said.

"You got right!" She replied as soon as she started running.

Wiggler started chasing her all over the room, running past people and even up on the walls!

"God, I have no idea why I even participated in this game. Look how much torture this is giving us!" bobbery complained.

"Yeah, plus, I'm squished in here!" Koops said.

"Worst. Competition. Ever." Spike said.

"If you don't like it, then you can just walk out that door right there!" Kammy said.

"Yeah, but I DO want to win the money, though." Spike replied.

"Then make up your damn mind!" Kammy replied.

"Shut up!" Spike said while smacking Kammy.

"OW! You're gonna pay for that!" Kammy yelled while chasing Spike around the room.

"This room is crazy! This should let only let like, 10 to 15 people here only!" Ms. Mowz said.

"Yeah, but whatcha gonna do?" Yoshi replied.

So after hours of fighting and shouting and madness, next up was the vote off.

"Alright, it's vote off time!" The host yelled as he barged through the door.

Throws pencils and papers in the air and everyone catches them.

"Alright just vote for who you want to lose!" The host said again.

Everyone finished their votes in 2 minutes.

Here are the results:

Goombella: 1

Koops: 0

Yoshi: 1

Vivian: 0

Bobbery: 1

Ms Mowz: 2

Goombario: 0

Kooper: 0

Bombette: 1

Parakarry: 0

Bow: 1

Watt: 2

Sushi: 0

Spike: 1

Tippi: 1

Kammy: 2

Fly Guy: 0

Wiggler: 2

Bowser Jr: 2

Twink: 1

Flurrie: 3

"Flurrie loses!...thank god." He whispered.

"NOOOOO!!!!!! But I have such a beautiful face people adore me! This can't be happening!" Flurrie yelled.

"Yes, she's gone!" Parakarry whispered.

"Err...sorry Flurrie, but you'll get your chance next year. Or the year after." He said.

So flurrie slowly floated out the door and the door slammed shut.

"Thank god she is gone! I couldn't stand her another minute!" Koops said with relief.

"Finally! Now I think, I'm going to be enjoy this game more now!" Fly Guy said.

So for the rest of the day everyone talked and not much arguments came on.

End of Chapter!

So now, 20 characters are left, but this competition has just started.

Look out for Chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

So 20 characters are now left since Flurrie was voted-off. But what's gonna happen this time now?

Day 3: Getting used to it

So, everyone woke up from their sleep and their was more room in there since Flurrie had left. Some of them still sort of expected to wake up in their home but instead there in a room competing for 10 million dollars.

"Good morning everyone!" The host barged in with a smile.

Everyone was still trying to wake up.

"Can we have some breakfast? I'm hungry?" Yoshi asked.

"You're always hungry." Wiggler said.

"Oh shut up." Yoshi replied.

Wiggler then suddenly turned red. Everyone knew he was about to get mad yet again. He started charging for Yoshi.

"How do I get myself into these messes!" Yoshi yelled while running for his life.

"You don't get into the messes. You just work your way into them." Goombario replied.

"That made no sense whatsoever." Kooper replied.

"Sorry, Mr. "Positivity."" Goombario replied.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Vivian asked.

"Oatmeal! Hey did you know that oatmeal is popular all over around the world?" The host said.

He kept on talking about lame facts about oatmeal which semmed to bore everyone even more.

"Oh great another boring story." Goombella sighed.

"Yeah, but I think this whole competition thing is boring too." Bow replied.

"And the host doesn't seem to stop talking any time soon." Spike said.

"Oh come on guys, how bad can it be?" Koops replied.

1 week later:

"He's bound to stop talking anytime now!" Koops said.

1 month later:

"I'm sure he is tired of talking right now!" Koops said again.

1 year later:

"Any time now, he'll stop!" Koops said yet again.

1 decade later:

"Ok, that's it!" Koops yelled.

He pushed the host out the door and slammed the door shut.

"Wait a minute, that's all we had to do to get him out of here?" Ms. Mowz said.

"What a rip-off!" Fly Guy yelled.

"I can't believe we had to wait a decade for someone to do that!" Kammy yelled.

So they all started fighting, shouting at each other, and yelling random comments such as "I hate you all!" "Ow! Quit stepping on my foot!" and "I want a pony rose sweater!".

15,000 years later:

They still kept on fighting, shouting at each other, and yelling random comments.

Koops then suddenly wakes up in shock.

"Are you ok Koops? You seem to be knocked-out there." Goombella said.

"Well, I just had this really weird dream where we traveled into the future and someone was blabbering about oatmeal." Koops replied.

"That was the host. But he's gone now." Fly Guy said.

"What were you dreaming about?" Wiggler asked.

"I already told you! Gosh! Are you deaf or something?" Koops replied.

Wiggler started to turn red. You know what that means...

BAM!

Wiggler started to tackle Koops but the poor koopa kept on struggling to get away but Wiggler just kept on attacking more when...

Bowser Jr breathed fire on him!

"Serves you right for being so annoying!" Bowser Jr yelled.

But then Wiggler started to cry everyone couldn't even watch him do that it's too sad to see.

"Ok, um, I'm sorry Wiggler. I didn't mean to breathe fire on you. It's just that you were being sort of annoying...can you forgive me?" Bowser Jr said as he felt sad for the worm.

Wiggler's face then turned into a smile.

"Sure! I forgive you! Can we play a game?" Wiggler happily asked.

"Um, not right now." Bowser Jr replied.

"But I want to play a game...NOW!!!!!!!!" Wiggler yelled as his body started turn red yet again.

"That's it I'm getting out of here!" Vivian yelled.

"Me too!" Fly Guy replied.

"Same with me!" Twink replied.

The three all headed for the headed for the door but when they got there, they keep getting in each others way.

"Ow! Stop pushing me!" Vivian yelled.

"That wasn't me, that was Fly Guy!" Twink replied.

"Shut up and let me through!" Fly Guy yelled.

Then, the door slammed open knocking all three of them down to the floor.

"Lunch time!" The host yelled.

"Yay! Lunch time!" Wiggler cheered as his red body faded away.

"Oh brother!" Everyone else in the whole room complained.

End of Chapter!

So now, Wiggler has annoyed mostly everyone in the room. Will he be voted off next time?

Find out in Chapter 4!

P.S: Raykura, the yoshi's color is green as normal with the little red hair on top. And I chose Fly Guy to be in cause, I wanted it to be a little different.

P.P.S: Sorry I didn't post Chapter 3 here yesterday. I think I'm getting more lazy with my work and stuff. But Chapter 4 WILL come tomorrow. So don't worry. 


	4. Chapter 4

I am SO sorry for not updating yesterday guys. I guess my laziness has just taken over me. But I WILL finish this fic.

Day 4: The Second vote off

Everyone had stayed awake all last night afraid that wiggler would get mad and pounce all over them. Most of them had enough of the room, but they all still wanted the money.

"Does anyone have any breathmints?" Goombella asked.

"No, I'm all out." Bowser Jr replied.

"Is anyone getting tired of this place already? I don't think can handle it anymore." Bow said.

"I think all of us are getting tired of it." Koops replied.

"Except for me! I feel comfortable here!" Kammy said.

"Yeah right! You're just saying that to make everyone else leave!" Fly Guy yelled.

"Be quiet you!" Kammy yelled back while she threw some magic at Fly Guy.

"Ouchies!" Fly Guy yelled as he landed on Wiggler.

Wiggler then started to turn red.

"I'm going to kill you for this, Kammy Koopa!" Fly Guy yelled as soon as Wiggler started attacking him.

Wiggler jumped on him, stomped all over him, and even try to strangle him.

"We need to figure out some way to get rid of Wiggler..." Ms. Mowz whispered.

"Well, today's the second vote-off. So hopefully he'll get voted-off." Bombette whispered back.

"Well, let's tell everyone to vote him off then." Bobbery whispered back.

"But then he'll get mad and try to strangle us...Maybe this is a bad idea." Koops said.

"Yeah your right, maybe we shouldn't vote him off. But we still have to find a way to get him out of here." Goombella replied.

"Hey! Did you just grab my fin?" Sushi said.

"No! Plus, I would never touch your slimy fin!" Yoshi said.

"Ok, that's it!" Sushi yelled as she started to jump all over yoshi.

"Stop it!" Yoshi yelled as he grabbed her fin and threw her across the room.

"Both of you just stop fighting, I'm trying to meditate here." Kooper said.

Sushi stomped on Kooper ruining his meditation.

"I'm gonna kill you for that!" Kooper yelled.

He threw a pillow at Sushi making her dizzy for some reason.

"Hey, why is the room spinning?" Sushi asked, still being dizzy.

"Sushi? Are you ok?" Goombella asked.

"Yoshi! It's you! Why I outta..." Sushi said madly then squirting Goombella with water.

"AAH! How dare you make me wet!! I guess it's time to unleash my...SUPER DUPER ULTRA MEGA HEADBONK ATTACK!" Goombella yelled.

Suddenly Goombella jumped really high in the air, almost hitting her head on the ceiling. Then she plummeted down and landed hard on Sushi thus doing her super duper ultra mega headbonk attack.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Sushi yelled as rubbed her head.

"For squirting me!" Goombella yelled back.

"I didn't squirt you! I squirted Yoshi!" Sushi yelled back.

"Ugh! Nevermind!" Goombella yelld back then slumping down to the floor.

"Does anyone want to play sherades?" Twink asked.

"No one wants to play sherades. Plus, no one wants to play with a 9 year old." Tippi replied.

"Oh really? Well, how old are you then?" Twink asked.

"I'm 13. But, in my human form, I'm 26. So 13 x 13 26!" Tippi answered.

"Ha! You dolt! 13 x 13 equals somewhere in the 200's. 13 x 2 equals 26 and so does 13 + 13." Goombario answered.

"Says the guy who doesn't even know what 13 x 13 equals." Parakarry said.

"Don't make me come over there and headbonk you!" Goombario replied.

A few hours later, it was time for the vote off.

"Alright, it's vote off time!" The host yelled as he barged through the door.

Throws pencils and papers everywhere and everyone catches them.

"Alright, you know what to do! So vote!"

Everyone finished their votes in almost 2 minutes.

Here are the results:

Goombella: 1

Koops: 0

Yoshi: 1

Vivian: 0

Bobbery: 1

Ms. Mowz: 2

Goombario: 0

Kooper: 0

Bombette: 0

Parakarry: 1

Bow: 0

Watt: 0

Spike: 1

Tippi: 1

Twink: 2

Kammy: 2

Bowser Jr: 1

Fly Guy: 0

Wiggler: 3

Sushi: 4

Sushi loses!

"What!? How did I lose? Who voted for me?" Sushi asked.

"See ya later Sushi!" The host smirked.

"You all suck!" Sushi yelled as she went out the door.

"Well now we have 19 people here. And also, there will be a challenge for you all tomorrow so, good luck for tomorrow!" The host said as he slammed the door.

"Oh great a challenge, I am so excited." Watt said sarcastically.

"Oh come on guys! Maybe this would be fun." Bombette said trying to cheer everyone up.

End of Chapter!

So, 19 characters are left since Sushi got voted off. But will the challenge be fun like Bombette said? Or will it make everyone hate the competition even more?

Find out in Chapter 5. 


	5. Day 5

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating the chapter in like a week. I guess I'm just running out of inspiration or however you call it. Also, do you guys want me to do the dialogue in a different format?  
People seem to be confused with too much dialouge but I'll keep continuing this.

Chapter 5: The Challenge

So now 19 people are left since 2 people left and today is the challenge.

The door slammed open as usual.

Everyone had woken up in surprise but all of them just saw the host standing in the doorway... chewing on something.

"Can you please not do that? You're going to ruin my beauty sleep."Goombella said.

"Hey, whatcha eating?" Yoshi asked staring at his mouth.

"A waffle. You guys don't mind if I finish it here, do you?" The host asked taking another bite of his waffle.

Everyone stared at him chewing his waffle. They wanted regular food SO badly. But instead, they just gave them weird and gross stuff like oatmeal, pop grass, ugly mushrooms, and dandelion spuds.

"Um, so uh...wh-what's the challenge t-today?" Tippi asked, seeming a little twitchy.

"You'll find out at 4:00! Gulp! Mmm, that sure was a good waffle!" The host smirked.

"Hey! Are we having waffles today?" Bombette asked nervously.

"Nope! Instead, we're having oatmeal again!" The host answered.

"Goddamnit..." Everyone else whispered.

So some people ate some of the oatmeal. But it tasted really bad. It even smelled bad too. Some of them haven't even ated in the last 4 days and they afraid they were going to die of hunger.

"God, I hate this place! Why do they torture us like this?" Fly Guy yelled in frustration.

"Because they don't like young people like us! Don't you get it? Adults think us young people are a disgrace to earth so they want to destroy us all! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!" Vivian yelled.

"Shut up!" Everyone else yelled.

"Does anyone have any rainbow stickers that I can put on all over me?" Twink asked.

Everyone else backed away from him thinking he was a weirdo.

"Why the hell do you want to put stickers all over yourself?" Parakarry asked while being totally confused.

"Because it's fun! Do you want to join me too?" Twink happily asked as he didn't notice people backing far away from him.

"No way!" Parakarry yelled seeming a little nervous.

"Come on please?" Twink asked again.

"Forget it!" He yelled back again.

"Fine then! If you won't join me then take this then!" Twink yelled as backed a bit then charged into Parakarry but he got out of the way quickly thus Twink accidentaly hitting Goombella.

"OW! Watch it!" Goombella yelled.

"Well, move then!" Twink yelled back.

"Ok, that's it!" Goombella yelled back again then she jumped high in the air and then landed on Twink hard. Then, they both started to fight.

Parakarry was still in the air watching Twink and Goombella fight. Parakarry swooped down aiming for Twink, but unfortunately, he missed Twink by a inch and accidentaly hit Kooper in the stomache!

"OW! What was that for!?" Kooper yelled rubbing his stomache in pain.

"Sorry! I was aiming for Twink but I missed him." Parakarry quickly explained.

"Yeah right!" Kooper yelled again as they both started fighting.

"Hey! I want to jion the fun too!" Bowser Jr yelled as fought with Twink and Goombella.

"Yeah, me too! I don't want to miss all the action!" Yoshi said while trying to fight with Parakarry and Kooper.

"Ha ha! This is great! I should've brought my camera to watch all these loons fight!" Kammy laughed.

"Sigh...I wonder if this tragedy will ever end." Bow sighed.

"See? This is exactly the kind of torture Vivian was talking about!" Ms. Mowz yelled trying to bring attention to her.

"Shut up!!" Everyone yelled, then contiuing to fight.

"Ok! Sheesh, no need to get so aggresive with me." Ms.Mowz said.

"Oh brother..." Koops sighed while smacking his head.

Then, a few minutes later everyone stopped fighting and they all lie down on the floor to catch a breather.

Next up was the challenge.

"Alright, it's Challenge Time! Follow me!" he host smiled as he led everyone out the door into a hallway they all turned right into a room with a giant hole in the middle.

They all looked down and all they saw was snakes. Yes, snakes. Hundreds of them and there was also a ladder to that lead up down there.

"Ok, so um-uh...where's the challenge?" Koops asked nervously.

"This is the challenge!" The host answered.

"WHAT!? Please tell me your joking!" Bow yelled as she got scared. Snakes were her only fear. She couldn't couldn't even become tranparent when she was near one.

"If you think I'm getting in that pit, then you have another thing coming!" Goombella yelled.

"Well, it's either that or the chamber of fire!" The host smirked yet again.

"Well, which one should we choose, guys?" Wiggler asked.

"We'll choose the pit of snakes! Atleast it's better being stuck in a chamber with fire around and being too hot and fainted from the smoke AND chances of getting caught on fire." Bowser Jr said.

"Alright! So here's the rules, you have to stay down there as long as you can in the pit. The first 2 people who come bursting out of the pit will be up for nominations of losing. And the person who stays down there the longest wins immunity for the next 2 vote-offs.  
Plus, they get to vote 2 times in the vote-offs too. And also the snakes are not poisonous, just to give you all a heads-up." The host smiled.

"Well, atleast that's the only good thing about this game." Bobbery said while rolling his eyes.

"So... good luck!" The host said. Then he pushed everyone down into the pit of snakes.

"Yuck! These snakes are slimy!" Goombella yelled as she was starting to get grossed out.

"This is not comfortable at all!" Koops yelled as he tried to struggle himself up while the snakes were pushing him down.

"OW! One of them just bit me!" Kammy yelled.

"I hate this place even more now!" Tippi complained.

Everyone seemed to have a hard time struggling, because the snakes were starting to get all over them. Ms. Mowz was the first one to go. She couldn't handle it all over with the slimyness on the snakes skin.

Parakarry was next. The snakes were starting to get all over him so he ran out of the pit like hell. Wiggler didn't seem to mind the snakes at all. In fact, none of the snakes even bit him yet.

"Aah!Sn-snakes! Ok, ok...just calm down they can't get all over me if I become tranparent...shoot, didn't work!" Bow yelled as she floated the hell out of there. But she didn't really care if she lost, cause 2 people are up for nominations of losing.

"Ah! That tickles! Um...Wiggler aren't you enjoying this? Ouch!" Spike said.

"Yes, I'm just- OUCH!" Wiggler yelled as he saw a snake bite on his leg. He then started to turn red.

"Um, Wiggler are you ok?" Goombario aksed feeling a bit nervous.

Wiggler then started to turn even more red. You know what that means...

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!!!" Goombario screamed as he headed for the ladder. Everyone else pushed and shoved other people so they can get the hell out of the pit. Non-surprisingly Wiggler was the last one in there.

"Wiggler wins the challenge and immunity!" The host yelled while clapping.

"I won the challenge? Yay!" Wiggler yelled as he jumped up and down happily.

"Yes, so that means you are immune for the next 2 vote-offs and you get to vote 2 times in the next well...2 vote-offs!" The host smiled.

"Grrrrrr..." Everyone else growled lowly.

"Alright! So Ms. Mowz and Parakarry are the nominations of losing the game. So just vote for who you think should be out. And Wiggler is allowed to vote twice!" The host said again.

Everyone finished their votes in almost a minute.

Here are the results:

Ms. Mowz: 9

Parakarry: 11

Parakarry loses!

"I hate you all!" Parakarry yelled as he zoomed out of the building.

"Alright, now back to the room everyone!" The host smiled yet again.

They all listened and went back to the room, still hurting with the snake bites but the pain faded away quickly. But now since Parakarry was gone there was more room in the room.

End of Chapter!

So 18 people are left now but this competition is getting more frustrating each day. Who do you think will be voted-off next? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Quitter, the third vote off, and even more torture.

Now, 18 characters are left and everyone is getting more tired and bored of staying in the filthy room. Almost no one had missed Parakarry since he was the last one to lose so far, except for Twink because he felt sorry himself and for Parakarry. Twink usually forgives people but it's too late now. Well, you can't feel TOO sorry for him because he gets some freedom now. But now people are starting to become insane and running around the room for no reason, they just wanted to get out of that hell hole. But they keep forgetting that they still wanted the 10 million dollars.

Bobbery was the only who seemed starting to go past the point where you go insane. The next one that was close to being over the edge of insaneness wasYoshi. He was wondering whether to stay in this hell hole and have a chance at winning the 10 million dollars or have some freedom and dont win any money at all. He even ripped some of his hair while thinking about it.

"OMGZ, is liek anyone going to quit yet? Lolz, I'm not going quit, even for 10 million dollars!" Bobbery said while being tippy, then he fell down to the floor.

"Poor Bobbery. He's gone crazy..." Koops sighed.

"Yeah, but you can't feel too sorry for him. besides a few other people have gone crazy." Goombella said while she looked at Twink, Yoshi, and Watt.

"I mean, look how much torture this is giving us! I say we all just quit right now while we still can." Vivian said.

"True, but, look what we can do with all the money! If I had that money I can buy as many badges as I want!" Ms. Mowz said while smiling gleefully.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG, what do we do with this monster right here? Do we kill it or something? Or something else? Or something other than that!?" Twink yelled as he held Kooper!

"That's not a monster, that's Kooper!" Bow exclaimed.

"Let me go you jerk!" Koops yelled while struggling then hitting Twink with his hand then Kooper falling to the floor.

"Ow! Mean monster!" Twink yelled as he rubbed his head.

"Twink! It's me Kooper!" Kooper yelled as he wanted Twink to remember who he really was.

"Wait, what just happened?" Twink asked he suddenly got confused.

"You were holding up this HUGE koopa and was asking everyone what to do with it. Then the koopa hit you in the face. Next, he transformed into Kooper. Don't listen to he what he says! He's a fake!" Watt yelled while floated up and down fast for no reason.

"No wait! It's the real Kooper. I can feel it." Bow said.

"You can feel the love comin' through?" Ms. Mowz teased.

Bow blushed for a bit but then she smacked Ms. Mowz for payback.

"OW! What was that for!" Ms. Mowz loudly asked as she rubbed her cheek.

"For being a moron!" Bow answered turned her face away from the mouse.

"Well, that's a dumb reason for smacking her." Kammy whispered to herself.

"I heard that!" Bow yelled again.

"So, that was actually Kooper I was holding up and not a monster?" Twink asked to everyone.

"Well...yes." Spike said lowly.

"So, what you're saying is, I'm going insane?" Twink asked again seeming a little nervous.

"Well, no. But I'm certianly thinking it out loud." Goombario said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Twink yelled very loudly causing the whole building.

"Wow, that was a mighty unexpected earthquake! EEK! A SPIDER! SOMEONE KILL IT!" Bobbery yelled as he started to run in circles.

"Shut up already!" Tippi furisously yelled.

"Woah, are you ok?" Bowser Jr asked.

"Yes, i'm fine. I'm just annoyed by sailor boy over there!" Tippi replied as she looked back Bobbery.

"If you don't like it then GET OUT!" Bowser Jr furiously yelled also.

"Woah take it easy, Bowser jr..." Tippi said.

"You're right I should take it easy...or should I? Well, yes, but...wait hold on! No wait! Ah crap, I'm so confused! Hopefully I don't become insane!" Bowser Jr said as he started to panic.

"Well, in our life we have some trouble..." Bombette said to Bowser Jr.

"...But when you worry you make it double." Goombario said, finishing the whole sentence.

"Don't worry, be happy." Koops said to Bowser as he smiled.

"No wait! I'm not worrying! i'm insane! No wait, your insane! YOU'RE ALL INSANE!AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Bowser jr screamed as he rushed through door. Then suddenly some alarms rang out through the hallway and a intercom came up saying "Bowser Jr, you have officialy decided to quit and do not win the 10 million dollars. You may not re-enter the room goodbye." The alarms then shutted off.

"Was it something I said?" Bombette asked everyone but they didn't even bother to answer.

Then a knock on the door was heard.

"Who is it?" Spike asked.

"it's me the host of course!" He answered.

"Well, what do you want?" Spike asked again.

"Well, the camera crew is here so they can install a camera, so me and other people can watch your every move on TV!" he answered.

"Oh really? Well come on in- WAIT, DID YOU JUST SAY A CAMERA!? IN HERE!?" Spike yelled as his mouth dropped to the ground.

The door bursted open.

"Ok, install the camera right over their by that window." He said while poitning by the second window.

"Hey! What the heck do you think you're doing?" Yoshi said while giving a low growl.

"Well, we're putting a new TV program that's called "The Room" and were putting up a camera so me and other people can see what your every move and what you're doing on TV!" The host said as he smiled.

"WHAT!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!!?!?!?!?!?!?" Everyone yelled as they all heard what he said.

Glass shattered. Children screamed. Cars ran into each other. Cats meowed. Buildings collasped. Trees fell. Now the torture is getting worse. Now, they don't get any privacy whatsoever, and everyone can luagh at them on TV if they do something embarassing or something private.  
Almost all of them wanted to quit right now.

"Wait hold on! Don't install it! Or else I'm gonna sing Britney Spears's song, Hit Me Baby One More Time!" Goombella yelled trying to make them not install it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I hate that song!" Everyone else in the room yelled.

"Ok, please don't install it! I'll give you a quarter if you don't! What abouta dollar? 5 dollars? 10 dollars!? 50 DOLLARS!!?!?!?!?" Koops yelled.

But the cameramen ignored them.

"If you install that camera I'm gonna-

"Ok we're done." One of the cameramen said interrupting Kammy.

Kammy then froze for a second, then fainted to the floor.

Now they have even more torture.

"See ya on TV!" The host laughed then he slammed the door.

"Ok, that's it! They asked for it! I'm gonna sing the song right now!" Goombella yelled seeming furious.

"DON'T DO IT!" Everyone else yelled.

"My loneliness is killing me. And I, I must confess, I still believe. Still believe. When I'm not with you I lose my mind. Give me a siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiign. Hit me baby one more time." She sang.

"Ok! That's it! That camera is causing way to much torture here!" Yoshi yelled as he reached up to grab the camera trying to take it out.

"You better not take that camera out! I named him Mr. Camera Lenses! He's my best friend in the WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE wide world! And I bet none of you can understand that!" bobbery yelled.

Everyone paused for a second having weirded out looks.

"Wait, what did he say?" Wiggler asked, having a confused face.

"Whatcha gonna do if I try to take him out then?" Yoshi said while glaring at bobbery.

"I'm gonna scream liek for the WHOLE day lolz." Bobbery said seeming a bit tippy again."

"Yeah right." Yoshi said then he tried to pull out the camera out.

"Well, fine! Here it is then!...YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bobbery screamed and he kept on yelling and screaming.

"Somebody make him stop!" Watt yelled trying to break through his scream.

Wiggler then started to cry, tears turned into a waterfall from the scream.

But Bobbery just kept on yelling. Until a few hours later then he got tired. But at that time was the vote off.

"Alright, it's vote-off time!" The host said opening the door, but he saw everyone on the floor, appearing to be knocked out.

"uh...What happened?" He asked.

"Uh...we were knocked out by Bobbery's scream..."Goombella said trying to get herself up.

"We're lucky that we didn't turn deaf from it." Vivian said.

"Stupid bob-omb!" Fly Guy yelled throughout the room.

"We were speckledorfed!" Wiggler yelled.

"Is that even a word?" fly Guy said again.

"Well uh...Anyways, it's vote-off time!" He said while throwing pencils and papers in the air and everyone lazily caught them.

Everyone finished their votes in almost 30 seconds.

Here are the results:

Goombella: 1

Koops: 0

Yoshi: 0

Vivian: 0

Ms Mowz: 0

Goombario: 0

Kooper: 0

Bombette: 0

Bow: 0

Watt: 0

Spike: 0

Tippi: 0

Twink: 0

Fly Guy: 0

Wiggler: (immune) (Remember, that he gets to vote twice because he won immunity)

Bobbery: 17

"Woah, Bobbery loses by a landslide!" The host yelled in shock.

"Wait, how did I lose!?" Bobbery said in shick as well.

"You know how you lost, Bobbery!" Wiggler replied.

"No, seriously, how did I lose!?" He asked again.

"Just get out of here already!" Fly Guy Yelled as he picked up a chair and threw it at Bobbery.

"OW! Ok sheesh! I'll leave already! Geez, people these days..." He said as he walked out the door.

"Terribly disrepectful aren't they?" Tippi replied.

EOC (end of chapter)

Now, 16 characters are left. But now, we are still far away from the 10 million dollars. Who do you think will be voted off next? ( you can't pick Wiggler because he is Immune) 


End file.
